Blood - book one - Redkit's prophecy
by Scarletpool
Summary: "Before there is peace between the shadows, a bloody cat will be born. Scarlet pools drench his paws, darkness engulfing us all..." I'm bad at writing summaries so just read . it's better than it sounds ;) R&R! NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAY (exept when im out of town :) ill tell you when that happens)
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue – bloody paws**_

A flaming tom stood in front of a brown tabby. The tabby was rippling with strength, while the fiery tom was glowing with wisdom and power. "Firestar! I'm so glad to see you again!" the tabby greeted the tom.

"Right now is not the time to talk Brambleclaw. I will still follow you in your dreams, bring you news of new prophesies." Firestar meawed, then touched his muzzle, sending a bolt of energy flowing through Brambleclaw. "With this last life I give you hope. Through the darkest night and the scariest days, it will always be there."

Firestar walked back and sat with the other Starclan warriors who also gave Brambleclaw lives. "I now name you Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan." Firestar raised his voice while the other warriors cheered his new name.

A silvery tom stepped towards Bramblestar. "We must go home Bramblestar, our clan will be waiting for-"both toms looked down to see blood pooling around their paws. Bramblestar looked up again to see a cat come out of the shadows, pelt drenched in blood.

"_Before peace with the shadows, a bloody cat will be born. Scarlet pools will drench his paws, darkness engulfing us all…"_

"But what does this mean? Tell us more Starclan!" But Bramblestar's words echoed into fading darkness.

**(A.N: Hey my fellow readers! This is my first series and I ask for you to rate! The chapters will be longer than this but this is just a prologue. Hope you like it!)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Kitting**_

Daisy burst through the bramble wall that protected the medicine den. "Jayfeather! Come quick! The kits are coming!" Daisy said in short breaths "and she is bleeding!"

Jayfeather's blind gaze was fixed on Daisy. "I'll be right there. Grab some wet moss Briarlight, we'll need it to stop the bleeding. Get some oak leaves too." Jayfeather grabbed some already prepared strengthing herbs for Squirrelflight. He knew they would be coming today. He glanced back at briarlight, who was still crippled, but his apprentence also. She couldn't do anything as a warrior so a medicine cat suited her well.

Daisy brought him back to the present, "She needs your help!" Daisy whisked away with Jayfeather at her heels.

Jayfeather stared at her foster mother. Bramblestar was hovered over her with tears in his eyes. Blood welled on the bed around his paws as he came close to the laboring she-cat. "Save her Jayfeather, I know you can." Bramblestar sobbed.

"I'll help her _after _you leave and calm down. You're leader. Go get her some prey or something and tell Briarlight to hurry up with the moss." Jayfeather growled. Bramblestar nodded, and with one last glance at Squirrelflight, he vanished out of the nursery.

Jayfeather felt Squirrelflight's stomach. She flinched but she didn't move. "Two kits Squirrelflight." She nodded but was too tired to speak. Briarlight entered the nursery. "Why did you take so long?" Jayfeather asked

"Sorry Jayfeather we're running low on oak leaves and I realized you didn't bring boarge so I got you some." She set the herbs down at Jayfeathers paws.

"Thanks. Now feel her stomach. Her body is trying to push out the kits. There are two kits coming." Briarlight lightly put her paws on her flank, then drew back." Now clean up the blood, I need to help her deliver. Now push when I say 'now' ok?" Jayfeather turned his gaze back to Squirrelflight. She nodded while shaking with pain.

A new ripple passed through her "Now!" Jayfeather shouted. Squirrelflight pushed and pushed as a tabby tom, just like Bramblestar, plopped on the moss. "Watch me nip the sack open Briarlight" She studied him curiously as Jayfeather leaned down, nipped the sack open, and licked the kit fiercely the opposite direction. The little tom wailed as Jayfeather set him aside. "Briarlight," She glanced up after cleaning the blood "Keep the little tom warm while I help Squirrelflight with the last kit." Briarlight nodded and licked the tom as he wailed in protest.

Squirrelflight pushed once again and as this time, another little tom was born as blood pooled out. "Briarlight!" Jayfeather screamed as Daisy and Cherrynose, the queens, cowered in the corner, wimpering. "Get poppy seeds! Daisy get moss and soak it in water right now!" The two she-cats scrambled out of the nursery.

"Cherrynose, keep the tom warm." Jayfeather ordered as Cherrynose and she licked the little kit. Squrrelflight moaned as Jayfeather released the sack on the little tom.

Briarlight and Daisy both shot in the den at the same time. Jayfeather ordered Daisy to clean the blood and told Briarlight to get the red tom and bring him to his mother. He grabbed the tabby tom by the scruff and gently placed her by Squrrelflight. "Get… Bramblestar…" Squirrelflight moaned "please."

Cherrynose lifted her tail "I'll go" She announced and sprinted out of the den. _Probably didn't want to be by all this blood_ Jayfeather guessed. Daisy had just finished cleaning up the blood as Bramblestar entered the den.

"Is she ok? Did the kitting go right? Why was there so much blood? What are their names? Has she named them? What should I do?" Bramblestar panicked.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes "She's fine. Yes. Because her body couldn't keep it in. I don't know. No. And you should make her eat these herbs." Jayfeather pushed Bramblestar the strengthening herbs, the borage, and the poppy seeds. "Make sure she eats these in order. Anymore questions?"

Bramblestar shook his head. "What should we name them Squirrelflight? they're beautiful, just like you. The tabby tom looks like me. Can I name him?" She nodded "He'll be Shadowkit then. You name the other tom." Tears welled in Bramblestar's eyes as Jayfeather thought _It will be his first litter of kits that are actually related to him. Hmph._

Squirrelflight looked at the little tom "I'll call him… Redkit" She meowed. Jayfeather looked at the little kit, and a vision entered his mind. The little kit was drenched in blood.

**Nice cliff hanger huh? Rate for virtual cookies :D **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – The Adventure**_

Redkit was curled up against his mother's body, asleep. He felt something prod him, and then realized it was only Shadowkit. "Come on Redkit open your eyes! Mom says I can't explore camp with out you!" Shadowkit sighed.

_He must be very sad not being able to leave the nursery _Redkit thought _I guess I can open my eyes…_ Redkit forced his eyes open and looked around at the gloomy nursery. He saw a round, cat with a honey-like pelt rubbing muzzles with a gray tom. Two names popped in his head:_ Cherrynose and Mousewhisker._ He glanced to the other side of the den to see a creamy, thick furred cat. _Daisy._

"You finally opened your eyes Redkit!" He looked up to see his mother, Squirrelflight, looking at him with glowing eyes. That happiness turned to confusion. "Cherrynose? Could you keep an eye on my kits? I need to see Jayfeather." Cherrynose nodded as mother left the nursery.

_What's wrong with me?_ I wondered _do I have no tail? _He glanced back and waved his fluffy tail. _Hmm, what could be wrong with me, my face?_ There were no puddles so he couldn't look at himself _huh, I wonder…_ Shadowkit broke his thoughts

"Stop staring into space, we're going to be warriors!" Shadowkit squeeked and tackled Redkit. He was unprepared for the attack and wailed feebly. Shadowkit just laughed "You looked so funny! Just like a-" he abruptly cut off as Squirrelflight entered the den with Jayfeather.

"As I told you Jayfeather one eye is green and one eye is blue, is that normal?" Squirrelflight questioned. _My eyes are green AND blue? How is that possible? _Redkit panicked. He wanted to be normal!

"He's fine Squirrelflight. It only happens to some special cats." He glanced at Redkit with curiosity. Redkit looked away. "I need to go to the elders den and clean up Sandstorm's paw. She _still _insists on hunting."

"That sounds like my mother!" Squirrelflight smiled and called after Jayfeather as he left.

_I'm Special?_ Redkit could still see the curiosity in Jayfeather's eyes. _If I'm special, what is so special about me?_ "Mom?" She turned around "could you take me to see the elders?"

"Sure!" Squirrelflight inquired, "It'll give Cherrynose some room. Her kits wont arrive for a quarter moon." _Arrive? Where from?_ Redkit wondered.

Squirrelflight led us to a fallen tree. _It looks comfy in there. _Redkit thought as he entered the den.

His eyes had to adjust to the gloomy light. He saw a two gray toms, but only one was tabby. He looked on the other side of the room to see a sandy colored she-cat sharing prey with a black tom._ Are they mates?_

The gray, fluffy tom lifted his head. "'Ello there youngsters! I'm Purdy. There haven't been some youngsters since them three kits 'came apprentences." Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw had become apprentences less than four moons ago. Three moons after Squirrelflight was expecting us.

The Gray tabby greeted us "I'm Graystripe and this is Sandstorm." He flicked his tail to the sandy she-cat "Your mother's mother." She grinned

"So, we're kin?" Shadowkit asked. Sandstorm nodded.

"Tell us a story! Tell us a story!" Redkit chanted and Shadowkit eventually joined in.

"Well, what would you like to hear?" Sandstorm asked while adding to the black tom "You should get checked up on Jayfeather, Spiderleg, you look awfully sick." Then I looked at Spiderleg and realized how sick he looked. His pelt clung to his structure, he looked warm, and he had a running nose. He nodded and padded out of the elders den.

"I wanna hear about Firestar!" Shadowkit shouted and Redkit joined in also.

"ok then" Sandstorm meowed, tears welling in her eyes but she wiped them away. "Firestar was the greatest leader in the forest, he believed in peace. He fought off the great scourge, brought back the forgotten clan-" she sobbed even harder.

Redkit moved closer to Graystripe. "Why is she so sad?" Redkit whispered to Graystripe.

"Firestar was Sandstorm's mate." Graystripe whispered back, "She had Squirrelflight and Leafpool as kits. Squirrelflight had you and Shadowkit. Leafpool, who was a medicine cat at the time, had Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Hollyleaf died in the battle with the Dark forest cats."

By the time Graystripe finished talking, Shadowkit prodded Sandstorm about the forgotten clan. "Shadowkit I think we should go…" Redkit looked at Sandstorm as she held a pleading thank you in her eyes.

Shadowkit looked at Redkit with astonishment "You want to leave? There's so much to ask!"

Redkit gave him a stern look "I'll tell you why once we get in the nursery. Ok?" Shadowkit nodded and he padded away.

"Sandstorm I'll visit you tomorrow, ok?" She smiled and nodded

"You did well Redkit, I'm proud of you." Graystripe whispered to him "now go back before your brother returns." Playfulness filled his eyes as Redkit glanced back one last time.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – apprentices**_

Redkit looked up while in the nest next to his mother and Shadowkit. They looked so comfy! He didn't want to wake his kin, since the sun hasn't risen still. Redkit tip toed out of the nursery.

Everything was quiet in camp. The temporary deputy, Brackenfur, was sitting on highrock, giving orders to Thornclaw, Millie, and Moleclaw for dawn patrol. Icecloud and Foxleap were silently sharing tounges. Cinderheart padded out of the warriors den and carried two mice for herself. _She is getting mighty plump _Redkit thought as lionblaze came and licked her on the cheak._ She might go to the nursery soon. But there is less room with Cherrynose's litter. Scarletkit and Silentkit. _Silentkit had her father's looks, but was born mute. _Did Cherrynose kit wrong? _

After a while, sunlight filtered the hollow. Everyone started waking up. Dovewing came out of the warriors den. She looked nice. _I'd like her to be my mentor_ Redkit thought. Bumblestripe came out and licked her on the cheak. _Or maybe not._

Squirrelflight came out and carried Redkit back to the nursery. "Today is your apprentice ceremony and I want you both to look perfect!" as if on cue, Bramblestar strode into the nursery. "Help me clean the kit Bramblestar, they look like they went through the bramble thicket backwards and twice!" Bramblestar purred and licked Redkit until he was shining.

"I should call the clan if we want to make them apprentices." Bramblestar laughed as Squirrelflight licked Redkit again right after Bramblestar finished cleaning the tom. "They look fine love." Squirrelflight smiled.

Bramblestar left the nursery. "Ok you will walk out there with dignity, you hear me?" Squirrelflight asked us. We both nodded until her face lit up with pride.

"Tell us what it's like being apprentices please!" Redkit looked over to see Scarletkit awake. Silentkit nodded with agreement. Silentkit's eyes shone with an emotion Redkit didn't understand, but it only lasted for a second. Silentkit moved her paws to her and scarletkit. _We _Redkit thought. She smiled. _Are happy. _Then she pointed at us. _For you _Redkit thought _we are happy for you. Maybe she isn't so silent…_

Before he got to say anything Bramblestar said the ancient words. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own pery, gather here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" Cherrynose and her kits scrambled out of the nursery. Shadowkit and I walked with "Dignity" out of the nursery. _If you include jumping up and down with happiness, I'll say that's dignified _Redkit thought.

"My kits have reached the 6th moon and are ready to become apprentences. Shadowkit, from this moment you will be known as Shadowpaw. Brakenfur." Brakenfur looked up with surprise "you will be Shadowpaw's mentor. Graystripe was a fine mentor and I hope to see you pass his intelligence and humor to this young cat." A little humorous laugh passed through the clan. Shadowpaw touched Brakenfur's nose and sat next to him.

"Redkit," I looked up with eagerness "you will now be known as Redpaw. Dovewing." _YES! I got Dovewing!_ "You had a fine mentor in Lionblaze. I hope you pass on his skills in battle and you patience." She looked as excited as I did when we touched noses.

"You're doing fine." She whispered. I smiled. _She is very sweet…_ Redpaw thought.

"I have two more announcements. Squirrelflight is now back to her deputy duties." Bramblestar Meowed "and Dustpelt has decided to move to the elders den. Do you wish to move to the elders den Dustpelt?" A dusty tom nodded "I now commend you to moons of rest. The meeting is over"

Everyone broke into small groups as Silentkit came up to me and smiled. She drew my name in the soil. How sweet. I purred "I'll miss being in the nursery with you guys!" she smiled and nodded. I think she agreed too. She waved her tail in goodbye and padded away.

"Seems to me like you already have a mate." I turned around to see Dovewing still beside me.

"She isn't my mate!" I squealed "She is just a friend!" I cuffed her around the ear. _Hah you're short too._

"The way she looked at you she has interest in you" I blushed. Good thing my pelt was red! "lets go explore the territory, shall we?"

"Let's go!" I instantly leaped to my paws _some actual fun!_ We padded out of the thorn barrior and I looked back. Silentkit was staring at me. Redpaw smiled and skipped out of camp.

**(A.N: Idk if cats can skip but Redpaw can XD Silent x Red is here my friends :D there will be more of something x red :3 beware because silent may or may not become his future mate.)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 – Training**_

"No no no Redpaw! You have to leap _then _twist." Dovewing rolled her eyes. It had been four moons since I was made an apprentince. "If you don't, you might not pass your assessment in the next two sun cycles." (Sun cycle – day!). _Stop being a pain. _Redpaw thought. But something was strange today. She was rolling off waves of happiness.

"Why are you so happy? I screwed up my battle move why should-" She cut me off before I could continue.

"I'm expecting kits!" She happily meowed. I was bewildered. _How could I battle train with an expectant she-cat?_

"We should hunt then so we don't harm your kits." Redpaw meowed, still shocked. "have you told the father?" She shook her head "Why not? Who is it?"

"The father is Bumblestripe and I'm scared he'll think someone else is the father" Her eyes darkened with a unreadable expression.

"If you told him he was that father, he would know he is the father, right?" She nodded "I'm going to get him. Before she could protest he sprinted back to camp and found Bumblestripe gulping down a sparrow.

"Come with me Bumblestripe," Bumblestripe looked up with curiosity "Dovewing has something to tell you." His eyes went cold and he bounded to the thorn barrior. "Follow me." Redpaw ordered.

We made it to the mossy clearing where Dovewing sat bewildered. "Redpaw said you had something to tell me Dovewing." His eyes were colder. I felt bad for Dovewing.

"I'm expecting your kits Bumblestripe!" She smiled "and you are the father!" Bumblestripe's eyes brightened and he bounced in circles.

"I'll leave you two in peace," Redpaw meowed "I'm going to hunt." He ran through the undergrowth to find a stray rabbit nibbling on some grass. _Mouse feels you, rabbit hears you. This will be the best meal the elders have had in moons!_ He quietly stalked the rabbit until he was two mouse lengths away. _Gotcha._ He pounced and landed squarely on the rabbit's shoulders. Before the rabbit could squeal, he nipped the neck and it was dead. This will surely feed the elders!

* * *

_**Two sun shifts later (Hours)**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's Meow echoed throughout the hollow. A mass of cats sat in front of the rock. Cinderheart pulled herself out of the nursery and Lionblaze came over to help her. At last, Cherrynose, Silentkit, and Scarletkit came out of the nursery. Their pelts were sleek and well groomed. _I Almost Forgot, they have their ceremony today!_

"Scarletkit, Silentkit please come forward." Scarletkit bounded over with enthusiasm, while Silentkit held her chin high and padded over confidently. "Scarletkit, from this moment forward you will be known as Scarletpaw. Ivypool," Ivypool glanced up "You will be the mentor of Scarletpaw. You have Courage and bravery, and I hope that you will pass these skills onto Scarletpaw. Silentkit, from this moment on you will be known as Silentpaw. Brightheart." Brightheart looked up with surprise " you will be Silentpaw's mentor. She may not be able to speak, but I hope you pass on your strength and hope to this young cat."

"Silentpaw! Scarletpaw!" Redpaw was the first to start chanting their names. The he heard a distant rumbling as it turned louder and louder. "BADGERS" He screamed and everything went to chaos.

**(A.N: I am so sorry this is a short chapter but I'm going to go on a boat! So I kind of sort of cut this one short. The next one is bound to be longer! Make up time!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**COMMENT REPLIESS**

**Stinglu-for-life : Sorry! I cant get beta reader ive been only on for 6 days lol! but thanks for the criticism!**

**Casixt : Thanks! you were right about meawed and meowed!**

**XxSilverslashxX - Thanks! and I read your story!**

**READ ON PICKLES**

**Chapter 5 - The attack**

Redpaw screamed "BADGERS" There were 5 at the smell of it. "Everyone! Get the queens, kits, and elders to the nursery!" Redpaw barked out orders and they followed them. They needed someone to listen to.

Seconds later, five badgers came in the hollow. A male lumbered straight towards Silentpaw. No one could hear her silent screams as she was thrown across the hollow."No!" Redpaw shrieked He raced over to Silentpaw as she tried to get up and flee. She was bleeding heavily. Two badgers came towards us. "I'll protect you Silentpaw, even if it means I die." He reared up on the two badgers and clawed their faces. He nipped their back legs while raking their stomachs.

"Cloudtail! Brightheart! Someone please help me!" Redpaw screamed as he battled two badgers at once. The female badger leaned down and threw Redpaw across the room. While he was stunned, they advanced towards Silentpaw. "No!" He shrieked. As if on cue, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, and Shadowpaw ran through the mas of fighting cats and leaped on the badgers. I got up and fought beside Bramblestar. We nimbly brought the massive male down. The badger snarled and threw Bramblestar across the room with a thick gash in his throat.

Squirrelflight and Shadowpaw drove off the female badger back and out of the hollow. They all quickly followed. Squirrelflight glanced at Bramblestar. "No!" She screeched "Jayfeather! Briarlight! Do something!" She raced over and sat by Bramblestar with tears in her eyes.

As soon as he heard his name, Jayfeather raced over to Bramblestar. He padded the cobwebs he had in his paw and put them on his neck. Everyone froze in shock. Time slowed down as Bramblestar's Flank rose and fell until it sped up and he was back in real time.

"Jayfeather!" Redpaw screeched, realizing Silentpaw was silently bleeding to death. Her eyes were glazed. "Silentpaw needs you! She is bleeding! A lot!" He rushed over to Silentpaw and pushed his muzzle into her thick fur. "I can't lose you!"

"Step aside, I need to do my work." Briarlight dragged herself over by Silentpaw. "Get some cobwebs Redpaw. Shadowpaw!" She called and he looked up. "Get some wet moss there is some moss in the medicine cat den, Silentpaw's bleeding and she won't stop." His eyes filled with terror. _But I love her! He can't love her! She's mine!_

Redpaw raced into the forest _Where to find cobwebs…. Where to find cobwebs… There's some!_ He dug his paw into a large trunk and stuck the cobwebs on his pelt. He raced back to camp.

"Here are your cobwebs." Redpaw meowed "Is she any better?"

"Thanks," Briarlight meowed "She stopped bleeding, but I'm not sure if she'll make it." Briarlight started padding the cobwebs on her wounds. "Jayfeather" He looked up from the recovering Bramblestar. "I need you to use your powers. Save Silentpaw."

Jayfeather padded over _He has a power?_ Jayfeather turned his blind gaze towards me "Yes, I do. Now let me do my job." He laid down next to Silentpaw and matched her breathing.

* * *

A sun shift passes. Jayfeather is still asleep next to Silentpaw. Redpaw had gone hunting 3 times and went on a border patrol to get his mind off of Silentpaw. He glanced over where Silentpaw and Jayfeather lay, still asleep.

Jayfeather suddenly stood up while he prods Silentpaw to get up. She weakly opens her eyes and hobbles up. She stares at me with that same emotion when I was made an apprentice. I still can't read it._ I wish I could read minds like Jayfeather..._

Silentpaw limps to the medicine cat's den, leaning heavily on Jayfeather's shoulder. Redpaw raced over to be on Silentpaw's other side, even though the gash on his side burned. Jayfeather looked at him with a surprised expression, then he held a thanks in his eyes.

Silentpaw laid down in the mossy nest. Redpaw sat down next to her and watched as her flank rose and fell. _So peaceful…_

Scarletpaw Burst through the ivy tendrils. "Is she ok?" Redpaw nodded. Scarletpaw sat down next to Redpaw and their pelts brushed. She leaped back, but then she sat next to him again. "I always felt as if it was my fault she was silent." Scarletpaw suddenly meowed. "She is my little sister and I feel as if I have a responsibility to care for her." Tears welled in her eyes and she cried into Redpaw's fur. "Now she's almost dead! It's all my fault! I should have protected her!" She sobbed harder.

Redpaw shuffled closer to Scarletpaw and gave her ear a reassuring lick. "I kind of… protected her." she looked up with curiosity. "A male badger threw her across the room and I leaped on the badger. A female came and threw me across the room. My mom, dad, and brother protected her. Bramblestar lost a life protecting her." She burst into tears of happiness.

"I wish we could sit here forever." She suddenly meowed as she looked at Redpaw with hope.

"Me too," Redpaw meowed as he licked her cheek "Me too…"


	7. Chapter 6

**BFORE THIS CHAPTER MY PICKLES I HAVE SOME COMMENTS TO REPLY TO**

**Stinglu-for-life: BECOME MY BETA READERRRRRRRRRRRR PLEASEEEEEEEE**

**Amberleafnumbernumbernumber: I'm too lazy to put your numbers in your name in BUT ANYWAYS thanks for reviewing!**

_**ONWARD MY BACONEERS**_

_**Chapter 6 – Recovery**_

Scarletpaw and I were still sitting by Silentpaw. She had twined her tail with mine and we sat in silence. Briarlight dragged herself into the den. She was clearly surprised that we were still here. Then she saw Silentpaw. "You guys may want to go outside. Silentpaw needs some room." We both nodded and padded out of the medicine cat den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called out, even though everyone was already gathered. "Today we fought off badgers and one of our newest apprentices, Silentpaw, was gravely injured. I was also injured in the fight, as we all know. Silentpaw would have died today if it wasn't for Redpaw." Everyone gasped and turned to look at me "He lept in front Silentpaw and protected her from two badgers. He called for help and I, Squirrelflight, and Shadowpaw drove them off. Redpaw and Shadowpaw both deserve to be warriors."

The whole clan cheered _Is Silentpaw watching?_ "Dad?" Bramblestar looked at him "can I see if Silentpaw wants to watch?" He nodded.

I sprinted towards the medicine cat den. Silentpaw was up already. "I'm going to be a warrior!" _What is that stupid emotion?_ He wondered "do you want to watch?" She nodded and padded out of the den.

"Redpaw, Shadowpaw come forward please." We both trembled with excitement as we padded towards our father. Redpaw looked back to see Scarletpaw staring at him with intense emotions and Silentpaw was shuffling her paws and looking down. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, look down at these two apprentices. Starclan, they have trained hard to learn your noble code and I now commend in return. Do you, Redpaw and Shadowpaw, promise to up hold the warrior code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do" We both meowed in sync.

"By the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Shadowpaw," My brother looked up with happiness in his eyes, "You shall be now known as Shadowheart. Starclan honors you for your intelligent mind and wistfulness. Redpaw," I looked up and thought _please don't call me Redwing, Not Redpelt, not Redheart nor-_ "you shall now be known as Redfeather." _I like that name. Redfeather… _"Starclan honors your bravery and incredible battle skills. At night, Redfeather and Shadowheart will sit vigil while we have a good night's rest." Everyone laughed "The meeting has now ended!"

"Hello Red_feather_" Scarletpaw meowed "Congrats on being a warrior! Silentpaw sent her congrats to you too!" why did she feel nervous? _Is she hiding something?_ Before he could ask anything, she padded away to talk with Amberheart, Snowdust, and Dewstorm. They had been made warriors a moon ago.

"Hello Redfeather!" Amberheart padded up to me "I haven't seen you since the battle training we did last moon, but training was fun with you!" She brushed her pelt with his "I can't wait to go hunting with you." She mumbled half to herself. She padded away as Dovewing padded over.

"Looks like your popular with the she-cats!" she gave him a friendly nudge as her belly was blown up as big as a large rock. "Gonna pick one soon?" He shook his head "you don't have to think about it now, but keep it in mind." Dovewing's eyes sparked with mischief "But anyways, during the vigil, you may not talk to Shadowheart. You must sit and wait. At least it isn't leaf-bare." She chuckled "Have fun!"

Dovewing padded away towards the nursery. Redfeather weaved through the mass of cats to see Shadowheart getting the same message from Brackenfur. Brackenfur padded away and Redfeather approached his brother. "Hey Shadow_heart_." Redfeather smiled.

Shadowheart glared at him and padded away. _What's got under his fur? I don't know, but I think he'll get through it. He'll have to if we wanna survive this vigil together._

* * *

The sun falls into the lake and the stars twinkle above in silverpelt. Redfeather and I were sitting our vigil. Shadowheart was suddenly swamped into memories

"_Shadowpaw! Leave me alone!" Scarletpaw screamed _

"_Scarletpaw! I love you! Don't leave me! It was an accident!" Shadowpaw broke into a run and chased after Scarletpaw._

"_A clanmate doesn't draw blood! Especially drawing blood from your own kin!" She turned and faced Shadowpaw "I thought I loved you. But it turns out you're just a bully. Redpaw is a better choice for me. Now leave me be!" She sprinted back to camp, leaving Shadowpaw speechless._

Dawn arose and we could speak. He glared at Redfeather. _He'll pay for his actions, He'll pay…_

**(A.N How you liking it so far? Leave a review and be sure to favorite and follow!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N: IM SO SORRY I'M MAKING THIS FAST PACED! IMMA SLOW IT DOWN KK? AND IM TRYING TO STOP WRITING IN 1****ST**** AND 3****RD**** PERSON! BE SURE TO COMMENT ANY MISTAKES OR RECCOMENDATIONS!**

**Sakura: Please tell me what ideas you specifically want in the review. Thanks! DON'T use my ideas unless you ask first k hun?**

**READ ON SPRINKLES**

_**Chapter 7 – The gathering**_

It had been five moons since I had gotten my warrior name, and Shadowheart has been completely avoiding me. He won't share tounges, eat, talk, hunt, patrol, or even look me in the eye anymore. He's always trying to get people's attention. I also had to tell Amberheart five suncycles ago that I didn't want to be her mate, but she still accepts me as a friend. Sadly, Silentpaw has been doing a lot of things and I haven't been able to talk to her.

"Wake up Redfeather! This a hunting patrol, not a sleeping patrol!" Berrynose chided. He was always annoying to patrol with. "You're leading this patrol, so where shall we go?" Redfeather turned his head and looked to see his patrol, Berrynose, Scarletpaw, Ivypool, and Amberheart.

"I was thinking we should split up. I'll go with Ivypool and Scarletpaw and we'll head deeper into the forest by sky oak. Amberheart and Berrynose, you guys head towards the lake. Meet here at, hmmm, about sunhigh. Let's see who can catch more prey!" Berrynose and Amberheart nodded and sprinted away. I sprinted into the forest knowing that Ivypool and Scarletpaw were right behind me. I suddenly came to a halt and sniffed the air. _Mouse_ He flicked his tail and Ivypool and Scarletpaw stayed still.

Redfeather Stalked forward until he saw a rustling of leaves under the sky oak. Redfeather waited then pounced, landing squarely on the mouse's shoulder. Before the mouse could squeal, he nipped the neck and the mouse went limp. Redfeather looked up to see Scarletpaw with pride in her eyes.

* * *

We returned into the clearing with 2 mice and 3 sparrows. We all silently waited for the other's arrival.

At last, they arrived. They carried 2 squirrels and a fat rabbit. Berrynose sarted to open his mouth to brag, then he saw our pile. "Lets… uh… get back to camp…" Berrynose mumbled as Redfeather led them back to camp.

As they stepped in the camp, everyone eyed the fresh kill pile hungrily. Bumblestripe padded to the fresh kill pile, took the rabbit, and brought it to the nursery. _The queens will have a feast!_

Redfeather was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Bramblestar, his father. "Do you want to go to the gathering?" Redfeather nodded "Get ready its full moon tonight." Bramblestar lept onto highrock "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" His words shook the hollow as everyone gathered. "As you all know, the gathering is tonight. I want Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Brightheart, Bumblestripe, Lilytail, Seedwhisker, Redfeather, Silentpaw, and Scarletpaw to come."

"Wait!" a yell came from the nursery. I turned around to see my former mentor, Dovewing, speaking out. "I would like to come. It will be my last gathering until my kits are born." Bramblestar nodded.

"Let's go Thunderclan!" Bramblestar boomed as he lept down towards the thorn barrior. As we got closer to the Windclan border, Scarletpaw got closer to me. I let out a small purr. Then I looked up to see Silentpaw scowl and sprint off.

"You made the right choice." He looked down to see Scarletpaw looking at him "She was always annoying."

Redfeather glared at her "I thought you cared for her." Before she could reply he sped up and walked with Lilytail and Seedwhisker. They were pretty nice and didn't say much.

* * *

After we made it to the tree-bridge, I was the first to go on. I scrambled along the log and made it safely to the island. He looked back to see Lilytail and Seedwhisker follow.

The gathering looked much smaller than before. Only Riverclan and Windclan were here. Shadowclan was a bit late. Riverclan and Windclan were sharing tounges while Onestar and Mistystar sat on the great oak. Everything was peaceful as Troutpaw, Mossypaw, and Rushpaw padded towards him.

"Hi Redpaw! How's training?" Troutpaw asked him as they came closer. Before he could reply she meowed "Im not Troutpaw anymore I'm Troutstream! This is Mossyfur and Rushtail! Did you get your warrior name?"

"Yes I'm Redfeather now" I shone proudly "But my brother, Shadowheart, isn't here to witness his first gathering as a warrior with me." I sighed. _Why does he hate me?_

"That sucks for him," Mossyfur spoke up "Did he do something bad?" Redfeather shook his head "Well it was nice talking to you!" They padded away and sat with the younger warriors.

Shadowclan arrives at last. _Where's Blackstar?_ They pad into the island and sit by the Thunderclan warriors. Tigerheart and Dovewing sit by me, but by the looks of it, they don't want to sit anywhere near each other. "Hey Tigerheart, I think someone needs you over there." He pointed his tail in the direction of the most Shadowclan cats. He nodded and padded away.

"Since Shadowclan has arrived, let us begin!" Bramblestar yowled "I will start the gathering out. Thunderclan has thrived with the Greenleaf weather and has two new queens; Dovewing and Cinderheart!" Everyone yowled with congratulations. Everyone knew Cinderheart and knew her well. "We also have two new appetences and two new warriors! Scarletpaw, Silentpaw, Redfeather, and Shadowheart!" Everyone cheered our names as I puffed out my chest. Bramblestar sat down and motioned Mistystar to go next.

Mistystar stood up and yowled "Riverclan has also thrived! Duskfur's kits have become warriors! Dawnfur and Littlestream! Troutstream, Mossyfur, and Rushtail have also became warriors!" Everyone cheered. _This is probably the best gathering ever!_ Mistystar sat back and motioned Onestar to go.

"We also have new warriors! Furzepelt, Boulderfoot, and Whiskernose sleep in the warriors den from now on!" Everyone cheered again "Sedgewhisker has moved to the nursery expecting Leaftail's kits also!" The Windclan leader stepped back and the Shadowclan leader stepped forward.

. "I am Rowanstar, Leader of Shadowclan! Blackstar died a couple suncycles ago and we mourn his death. Emberfoot is the new deputy." Everyone were silent with shock. _Blackstar is dead?_ "We have nothing else to report, the gathering is-"

A loud screeching noise came from the crowd. Redfeather turned to see Doverwing on her side, flanks heaving. "Dovewing is kitting!" Redfeather screeched, unable to take his eyes off of her.

**A.N THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER AND I THINK BEST CHAPTER**!


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 – Help!**_

**STINGLU I ACTIVATED PM SO TELL ME HOW TO PM U XD**

**Chivall - yes she is lolz**

**Warriors fan12 - OMG OMG I CANT TELL YOU XD you'll have to find out *Smirks***

**THANK YOU STINGLU-FOR-LIFE FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT! SHE HAS AWESOME STORIES READ DEM *THROWS VIRTUAL COOKIES TO STINGLU***

"Everyone calm down and give Dovewing space!" Bramblestar yelled as the Medicine cats swarmed Dovewing. "She is in good hands. This might attract foxes. I want two cats from each clan to stand guard at the tree-bridge. Also constant patrols around the island in case an otter swims over. 5 patrols, four cats each, one from each clan. GO!" Everyone scrambled away.

"Redfeather," A golden she-cat meowed "Get a stick" Redfeather nodded and raced away to a sturdy tree. He snapped off a thick branch and dragged it to Dovewing. "Thanks."

"Who are you?" Redfeather asked.

"Mothwing." She meowed "It's my last gathering until I move to the elders den." Bumblestripe padded over with wet moss and Briarlight dragged herself over with borage.

Tigerheart raced over "Is she ok?" The medicine cats looked up and nodded. Tigerheart put his muzzle in her fur "We'll have the bravest kits Dovewing." She was too tired to reply, but Bumblestripe spoke up.

"Dovewing, are these kits your and _Tigerheart's _kits?" Before she could say anything, a ripple passed through her and she had to push a gray she-kit into the world "and you Tigerheart" He looked up "She is _my _mate so go away."

"Are you so sure about that flea bag?" Tigerheart snapped "We used to meet out of clan territory, and you still think she's _your _mate? She cares more about me!" Tigerheart stepped forward and held his head high.

Bumblestripe was speechless "I-I… Dovewing, why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" Bumblestripe ran off and cried. Tigerheart looked _Proud._

"Go apologize." Redfeather looked Tigerheart in the eye with pure hatrid. He gave me a smug look. I unsheathed my claws and and gave him an angry stare. "I SAID NOW TIGERHEART." I screamed and everyone, even the patrols, looked at me. "You caused enough pain to Bumblestripe now go APOLOGIZE." He nodded with fear and sprinted to Bumblestripe.

Dovewing gave one last heave and a Silver tom slid out. He had gray stripes mixing with his silvery pelt. A gray Persian with stars in her pelt came out of the bushes. Jayfeather had his ears perked. _"The Howling storm will lose his soul to the soul stealer, and a lone wolf calls a grieving cry…"_ A shiver passed through him. _Why did that prophecy come to me?_

Tigerheart tried to nuzzle Dovewing, but she screamed "Go away! These are mine and _Bumblestripe's _kits," Bumblestripe perked his ears. "Tigerheart, I _used _to care for you. Now I know you're just a fox-heart." Tigerheart reeled back as if he was hit in the heart. "Leave me and my kits alone. You have no ownership of them."

Tigerheart had a flash of anger in his eyes. "You'll regret that. You broke my heart right there. I _will _harm you in any way I can." Tigerheart padded away and disappeared off the island. Everyone was silent with shock.

Rowanstar leapt onto the great oak. "Dovewing, to insure your safety, Tigerheart will _not _be coming to anymore gatherings. He will also not be in any battles with Thunderclan, or any border patrols or hunting patrols near the Thunderclan border." Dovewing looked up with happiness at Rowanstar.

"We thank you Rowanstar," Bramblestar meowed "Thunderclan move out! Bumblestripe, Dovewing, take the kits and be in the center. Everyone else, surround them so we are prepared with an encounter with Tigerheart." His eyes were dull with grief._ It's his only nephew alive, and he does everything wrong. _

* * *

We arrived at the hollow with curious eyes from the dens. Dovewing was herded to the nursery. He remembered the names. The all gray she-cat is Lakekit and the silvery tom with the gray stripes was called Howlkit.

Redfeather couldn't sleep that night, so he paded out of camp. "Going somewhere Redfeather?" Cloudtail meowed. He was guarding the entrance.

"I couldn't sleep so I wanted to go on a walk." He nodded and let him pass. Redfeather hardly knew where he was going until he stopped by the abanded twoleg nest. Jayfeather was sitting there, waiting…?

"I knew you were going to come here tonight." Jayfeather meowed "so I wanted to talk to you."

Redfeather was bewildered. _How did you know I was coming here? I know you can read minds._

"Well, on the way here, you were screaming where you wanted to go," He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically "so I came here."

"Well, I'm here now, say what you have to say." Redfeather dug his claws in the ground.

"Well, when Bramblestar went to receive his nine lives, we both received the same prophecy. _'Before peace with the shadows, a bloody cat will be born. Scarlet pools drench his paws, Darkness engulfing us all…' _Well I know you're the bloody cat because you were born by my aunt in a pool of blood, do you have any idea what the other part is?" Redfeather shook his head.

"Well, we do have Scarletpaw… that could be the scarletpools."

Jayfeather shook his head. "I think that they were going with Scarlet pools of blood. But darkness engulfing us all, I don't know." He nodded his head with dismissal "If you find anything else, tell me."

"I got a prophecy as Howlkit was born. _'The Howling storm will lose his soul to the soul stealer, and a lone wolf calls a grieving cry…'_" Redfeather padded back to camp and instantly fell asleep in his nest.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 – The assessment**_

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT! LOLZ NO REVIEWS TO ANSWER TWO!**

**READ ON CHICKENS (THATS A COMPLIMENT)**

It had been six Sun-cycles since the gathering, and Cinderheart gave birth to two she-kits and a tom. The pale she-kit is Heatherkit, the tortishell she-kit is Spottedkit, and the tom is Firekit.

The forest was littered with leaves."Now Silentpaw, Scarletpaw, you have to hunt alone for this last part. You both have to go separate ways. Shadowheart and I will follow Scarletpaw and asses her." Ivypool meowed "Redfeather and Brightheart will follow you Silentpaw." The two She-cats nodded.

"Good luck you two." Brightheart nodded and the four judges disappeared into the underbrush. They became the shadows of the trees, and became the leaves.

"I'm going to hunt by the lake, you got it Silentpaw?" Silentpaw nodded as Scarletpaw padded towards the lake. Ivypool leapt from branch to branch gracefully as Shadowheart crept through the forest undergrowth and _became _the undergrowth.

Silentpaw padded towards the sky oak. Brightheart slithered around the trees as Redfeather blended into the leaves. Silentpaw halted and sniffed.

Under the roots of the Sky oak was a rabbit. She padded forward, not making a sound. She stood with her haunches still as the bushes around her. The rabbit hopped closer to the bush, about to eat a berry off the bush. _Now! _He screamed as she leapt, killing the rabbit in one smooth nip of the neck. She buried her rabbit and padded along, sniffing the trails.

Soon enough, she picked up the scent of a squirrel and a mouse. The both lay in her mouth. She drew in the dirt, _Can you guys help me bring back my prey?_ "Sure!" Brightheart padded out of the bushes and Redfeather leapt and fell at the same time out of his tree. Brightheart giggled. "Can you catch him?" Brightheart chuckled even harder!

"Let's just get this prey back to the sandy hollow." He mumbled "Silentpaw, take the rabbit and I'll take the mouse. Brightheart grab that squirrel." He meowed louder. They nodded, _still _giggling. Even Silentpaw was silently giggling! _I can't wait 'till we get to the hollow and I have to explain why they are giggling. _

It's been a sun-glow (THAT IS A MINUTE PEOPLE) and the others arrive. Scarletpaw carried a sparrow and a mouse in her jaws. She glowed with pride. So did…_Shadowheart?_ _Odd… _Redfeather shook his head as we padded to camp.

* * *

"Scarletpaw and Silentpaw, please step forward." The sisters jumped with excitement as Bramblestar called out the ancient words. "I, Bramblestar, Leader of Thunderclan, look down at these two appetences. They have followed your noble code Starclan, and I commend them a warrior in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Silentpaw nodded as Scarletpaw said "I do."

"Then by the powers of starclan, I give you your warrior names. Scarletpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Scarletpool. Starclan honors your intelligence and battle skills. Silentpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Silentwhisper. Though you may not be able to talk, you express your feelings in the way you move. Starclan honors your optomisim and hope."

"Silentwhisper! Scarletpool! Silentwhisper! Scarletpool!" The clan chanted. I was the loudest of them all.

Brightheart and _Ivypool_ padded over to Silentwhisper and Scarletpool. _They must be explaining the vigil._ Silentwhisper nodded and padded over to me. Scarletpool quickly followed.

"Hi!" Scarletpool meowed. Silentwhisper greeted him with a flick of her tail.

"Hi Scarlet_pool _and Silent_whisper!_" Redfeather smiled. He couldn't wait for them to sleep in the warriors den.

"We gotta… uh…" with a glance at Silentwhisper who bore her stare in my fur with that stupid. Emotion. "Go sit… vigil yeah! Catch you later Redfeather!" Scarletpool dragged her sister away from me. She was… _Jealous? _

Redfeather padded to the warriors den where Shadowheart was glaring at him with hatred. Redfeather shrugged and laid down in his nest. Sleep instantly swept him away.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 – The Kits**_

**EDIt: I have been out of town for a wedding so that is why I haven't updated in a while :) I hope that clears some cobwebs!**

**Let mne get something straight guys. I rushed the first chapters because I needed to get to the good stuff. When he was a kit, it was boring. So was his apprenticeship. SOOOOO I'm getting to the good stuffs. And the prophecy will soon unfold….**

**CHIVALL Silentwhisper and Scarletpool just got their warrior names. Last chapter was their assessment. Tigerheart thought dovewing was having his kits. Make sense now? XD**

**BACK TO THE STOREE**

Redfeather blinked away sleep. He looked around the hollow, seeing many cats sharing tounges. It was sunhigh! He needed to go on a patrol!

"Hey Redfeather!" Heatherkit was holding a moss ball "wanna play moss ball with us?"

"I don't know if I can Heatherkit. I'll ask Bramblestar ok?" She nodded seriously. _I wonder what it's like to be a father. _Redfeather padded to his father's den.

"Come in." Bramblestar meowed. Redfeather walked in and saw him with our deputy.

"Can I have a break today and play with the kits?" Bramblestar nodded.

"Teach them a new game or something, Heatherkit plays moss ball too much." Squirrelflight smiled "and teach them manners too!" Redfeather padded out of the den.

"Redfeather!" Heatherkit meowed "Can you play?" He nodded.

"Why don't we play badger attack?" Heatherkit tilted her head, along with Firekit and Spottedkit. "I'm the badger and you attack-" With that said, Heatherkit leapt onto Redfeather's back and yowled. Her siblings quickly followed.

"Heatherstar will not be defeated!" Heatherkit yowled as she clung onto his back.

"Spottedpelt! Get the other side!" Firekit yowled and Redfeather fell over dramatically. The kits stood on him and yowled their victory.

Snowflakes started to fall. The kits leapt off of him and started batting the snow particles. Howlkit and Lakekit peeked out, but were quickly hushed back in. Heatherkit meowed in joy as the snow was up to her nose. She jumped around excited.

Lakekit padded out and touched the snow, tempted, as Howlkit just launched himstelf in and was buried in the snow. He suddenly popped back out. He meowed something to Lakekit, and she leapt out of the nusery, and was buried in the snow. She didn't surface for tens seconds! Something was wrong. Redfeather bounded over in a few leaps and dug through the snow, not finding Lakekit. Howlkit was trembling.

Redfeather dug until his paws were numb. He found Lakekit, shivering and covered in snow. Her nose was bright pink and running. He picked her up by the scruff and sprinted towards the nursery. "Kits, go back to the nursery. It's too cold outside." Heatherkit looked up and saw Lakekit. She was trembling with fear. The kits Sprinted to the nursery where their mothers greeted them with licks.

Lakekit still wasn't moving when they reached the medicine cat den. Jayfeather looked up from his work, snatched Lakekit, and laid by him. "Briarlight! We got whitecough! Get catmint!" Redfeather was astonished. _Whitecough? Already?_

* * *

Soon, night fell. Redfeather went to his nest and laid down. He couldn't stop thinking of Lakekit! Redfeather got up and almost stepped on Silentwhisper, sleeping soundly. Scarletpool was up though. She went out of the den and waited for me.

"Couldn't sleep?" Scarletpool asked? I nodded as we padded out of camp.

We wove through the trees and made sure we didn't freeze. We sat down by the frozen lake, still on snow. The ice sparkled and reflected silverpelt. Scarletpool shivered and Redfeather pressed closer to her. "I could just sit here forever." Scarletpool meowed, leaning on his shoulder.

"Me too." Redfeather meowed. Scarletpool shifted so she could look at him.

"Redfeather, you know, I really-" She cut off as there was a shuffle. Redfeather slapped his tail on her mouth. Still silent. Ominously silent.

A thin wail broke out. "That's a kit!" Redfeather meowed. He instantly stood up and raced towards the wailing kitten. Scarletpool followed.

**Sorry for ruining the moment my ScarletxRed fans! But I had to!**

"**No you didn't" Redfeather shifted in his couch**

**SHUT UP REDFEATHER *Throws a pan at him* NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION**


	12. Chapter 11

**WARNING: BLOODY CHAPTA BE WARNED *fades to black***

**Darkwolfscourge (Guest): I'm glad you love it! and I cant tell you who Redfeather is going to be mates with ^-^**

**Snowthewhitewolf: I can't spoil anything *rubs hands together maliciously* but I can tell you in the prophecy it said soul stealer not soul eater XD LOL!**

**TIME TO GET BACK TO THE STORY SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

**PS If I owned warriors, Breezepelt wouldn't be related to Hollyleaf, and they would be mates. I SADLY don't own warriors. I FORGOT TO PUT THIS ON MY OTHA CHAPTERS GOSH DARN IT.**

_**C**__**hapter 11 – The lonely kit**_

Redfeather burst through the undergrowth to see a gray tom battling Crowfeather. A kit was sitting nearby, wailing with distress. Scarletpool soon arrived, and the smoky gray tom was bleeding heavily. He spotted Redfeather and mouthed "save my kit…"

Redfeather charged at Crowfeather before he could snatch the kit. Redfeather clutched Crowfeather's neck in his jaws, Crowfeather stumbled, and laid on the snowy forest floor, dead.

"My kit's…Name… is," The smoky tom meowed between gasps of air "Wolf." The tom coughed blood and Scarletpool tried to hold his wounds with her paws, but it was no use. The tom lay dead. A name formed in his mind. _Smoky._

"Redfeather, I see an old fox den down there," Scarletpool meowed, "The kit won't make it to camp alive right now." Redfeather glanced down at the kit. She was shivering and her flanks barely moved.

"I'll get some moss, clear out enough room for all three of us." She nodded as Redfeather went on a hunt for moss. He spotted a huge clump of moss with ease, collected half, and galloped to the birch tree.

The hole was small, tight, but kept the freezing air out. Redfeather carefully placed out the moss, and sat Wolf in the center of it. Scarletpool tucked her in and curled up next to her, tail wrapped around the small kit. Redfeather took the other side of Wolf and tried to keep her warm.

"Goodnight Scarletpool." Redfeather meowed, looking at Scarletpool. She scowled and wrapped her tail protectively around Wolf, turning her back on his. _She-cats! _Redfeather rolled his eyes and settled down as the wails of kits dying haunted his dreams.

* * *

Redfeather and Scarletpool returned to camp at dawn. Everything was silent. Most cats glanced at the medicine cat den from time to time. Some just sat there and stood there and bore it down with stares.

"Lakekit may not pull through Dovewing, I'm so sorry." Redfeather heard Jayfeather meow through the ivy tendrils. Everyone was wanting to know if Lakekit was going to be ok, he guessed. "His whitecough turned to greencough. Most kits don't survive through greencough. Lakekit is weak and greencough is weakening her even more." Dovewing stumbled out of the nursery, dull with grief. Bumblestripe had her lean on her shoulder, but his shoulders were sagging and his eyes were clouded with depression. They barely held each other up.

"Dovewing?" Redfeather mumbled through the mouthful of fur. She glanced up with grief, then saw Wolf. She instantly came over and licked the poor thing. "Could you take care of Wolf? It's Smokey's daughter." Dovewing nodded and took the she-kit by the scruff and stumbled into the nursery.

"Bumblestripe, could you get Hazeltail, Berrynose, and Mousewhisker?" Scarletpool meowed. "They deserve to know that their father is dead." He nodded and whisked to the warrior den. After some moments, he came out followed by the three siblings.

"What did you need us for?" Hazeltail asked.

"Smokey is dead." Tears welled in Hazeltail's eyes and Mousewhisker just collapsed. Berrynose was comepletely furious.

"Who killed him?" Berrynose demamded, bristling with anger and shock.

"Crowfeather, but he's dead. I made sure of that." Redfeather meowed. "But Smoky had a kit with him. She was his daughter. I think Floss was the mother."

Hazeltail looked at him with a questioning look. Then she brightened. "Oh yeah! When we went there last, she was expecting! Whats the kit's name?"

"Her name is Wolf. Probably Wolfkit by now." Redfeather meowed. "She's in the nursery. But I Smoky most likely wants her to grow up thinking she is a clan cat." Mousewhisker headed towards the nursery, his brother and sister tailing behind him."Dovewing is caring for her!" Berrynose flicked his tail to tell him he heard what he said.

Redfeather padded up to Scarletpool, who was arguing with Silentwhisper. "So what were you saying last night Scarletpool?" Silentwhisper looked up with a questioning look. _What were you doing last night?_

"Not here, not now." Scarletpool meowed. "Last night was the perfect time to tell you, but no!" Scarletpool kneaded the ground. "Wolfkit just HAD to ruin it." She bared her teeth. Silentwhisper tapped Redfeather on the shoulder with her paw, but Redfeather just padded to the medicine cat den. He could feel her stare burning his back.

"Briarlight, she isn't going to make it." Redfeather overheard Jayfeather meowing to Briarlight. "She just isn't strong enough." Redfeather could hear the faint wail of Lakekit. Then silence.

**GUYS IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST THIS SOONER I WAS ON VACATION! TOMORROW I WILL POST 2-3 CHAPTERS. IMMA CATCH UP**

**Shadowheart: when will I be important? *Sharpens claws***

**Me: BE PAITENT YOU WERE BORN FOR A REASON *Throws pan* MAKE SPAGETTI IM HUNGRY.**

**Shadowheart: *sprints into the kitchen with a maid's dress on* NOT THE PANS! IM JUST A PRETTY SHE-CAT GAHHHHHHHH**

**Me: (He isn't a she-cat…)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Heyo! I promised I would make 2-3 chapters today for my friend and also I'm doing it for y'all!**

**Snowthewhitewolf: I know *looks sadly at medicine cat den* Poor poor Lakekit **

**Sienablaze: LOL Redkit must be a popular name ^-^ imma read it after I get these chapters done!**

**BACK TO THE STORY *sniffle***

_**Chapter 10 – Snow pain anymore**_

"We have to tell Dovewing and Bumblestripe." I peered in to see Lakekit, frozen in the same position as he had once found her. She had a frozen tear stuck to her eye, and she looked at nothing. She was dead.

Jayfeather whisked past me and was heading to the warriors den. I assumed he wanted Dovewing, so I jogged to the nursery.

Dovewing was on her side, giving Wolfkit and Howlkit milk. It was a lovely sight. Their small pelts brushed together as if they knew each other the whole time. _Howlkit lost his sister, but gained another! _I thought. _I hope he truly believes she is his real sister._

"Dovewing, Jayfeather wants you in the medicine cat den." He tried to keep his spirits lifted as he talked to her. She must have thought Lakekit was going to pull through, because her eyes were full of love when she left.

"Hi!" He turned to see Wolfkit staring at him. "Im wolfkit, who are you?" I purred. She was just too cute!

"I'm Redfeather!" He meowed as cheerily as he could "Your mother was my mentor!"

"You're hiding something." Wolfkit meowed. "I feel it. What's wrong?"

"You'll find out soon," I murmered.

"Why don't you just tell me now?"

"Just wait my dad will call a meeting soon."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if you want to be an apprentice you have to listen to what the warriors say." That shut her up. He felt bad as he left the nursery, feeling her stare bore into his back.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice echoed throughout the camp. Most cats were already gathered. Wolfkit and Howlkit were the last ones to come out. "I am very troubled to announce that Lakekit is dead."

"Who's Lakekit?" Redfeather turned to see Wolfkit speaking up.

"She was our sis." Redfeather heard Howlkit meow to Wolfkit. Tears welled in both of their eyes.

"Lakekit will be placed out for vigil." Bramblestar leapt down from highrock and sat by Lakekit.

"Lakekit, may you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep." Bramblestar's words rang in the note of the ancestors.

Dovewing sobbed with Bumblestripe as they sat their vigil. Daisy shooed Wolfkit and Howlkit back to the nursery. Wolfkit was wailing for Lakekit.

**Ok so this was short but sweet **** poor poor Lakekit. Im going to take a break today then I will continue :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**RESPONSESSSSS**

**Snowthewhitewolf: Thank you for your continued support, but I can't tell you what the soul stealer wants with souls :3**

**Please review you guys! It helps me think more and it helps me know where I went wrong! You guys can send in OCs if you want, but they will start out as kits. Also I need warrior names for Heatherkit, Spottedkit, and Firekit. (PLEASE not from the real story like Spottedleaf or Spottedpelt!) I won't use the names soon, but they will appear soon enough. **** thanks!**

_**Chapter 13 – tears and fears**_

It was quiet. The clan was still mourning Lakekit. Redfeather looked up to see the stars twinkling in the moon light. _Go to the lake… _They seemed to whisper, _hurry… _Redfeather sprinted out of camp, feeling the moon lit air flow through his pelt. He stopped by the lake to see the moon and the icy stars reflect in it. He looked closer to see Lakekit as a grown she-cat. She was beautiful. Her fur glistened in the moonlight and her her blue orbs teinkled with wisdom.

"Thank you Redfeather, for trying to save me. Starclan set out my path, and I am now Lakeheart. Good luck finding your true love…" Her words echoed in his ears, playing a small tune. It was like an Echo song. And it was beautiful.

All of the sudden he felt something slam onto his back. He looked up to see Silentwhisper sitting on him, licking her paw. Redfeather tried to nudge her off, but she sat on, her eyes filled with playfulness. Redfeather gave one giant heave and she flew off his back.

She got up and sat by Redfeather. She leaned on his shoulder, but lighter than Scarletpool had. Silentwhisper looked up, with the strange emotion in her eyes. Redfeather stared back, puzzled. She shook her head and looked up. Redfeather opened his mouth to speek, but she put her tail in his mouth. She stalked off into the trees.

_Oh well, _Redfeather thought _Mabye she didn't want to hang out with- _He stopped his thoughts as she returned with a robin in her mouth. She ripped off a feather and laid it on the ground. _What is she doing? _She dug her claw into the dirt. It was a _heart _around the _red feather. _

She looked at me with the emotion in her eyes. _Its, love! _Redfeather nuzzled her cheek. "I love you too." They sat there, heads together, staring at the lake. The stars still twinkled as they made a makeshift nest for the night.

The Undergrowth rustled. Redfeather was instantly on his paws, standing on top of Silentwhisper.

"I thought I would find you two here." A she-cat's voice snarled. "At least I can stop you two from mating." As soon as the last words were spoken, Scarletpool stepped out into the open. Silentwhisper bared her teeth.

**OMG SUCH HEAT. MUCH CLIFF HANG. WOW.**

**Shadowheart: WHEN WILL I BE ADDED IN?**

**Me: GET TO WORK YOU LOUSY FURBALL IT'LL BE SOON**


	15. Chapter 14

**ReSpOnSeSSSS**

**SNOWTHEWHITEWOLF: FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER KK? :P**

**Jazzystorm: Why thank you! I've wanted to write a fanfiction like this but I never found a website for it! THANK YOU GOOGLE FOR SOLVING MY PROBLEMS!**

**ONWARD TURTLES**

_**Chapter 14 – Choices, choices, choices.**_

"What are you doing here?" Redfeather meowed, bristling.

"Only to visit my friends," She smiled evilly "and to see what they're up to this time."

Silentwhisper growled. Redfeather stepped in frount of her. "Let her go."

"Why should I?" Scarletpool started plucking loose fur between her paws. "It's a wonderful night to be out by the lake with you Redfeather." She looked at me with 'love.'

Redfeather growled and pinned Scarletpool. "Leave. Silentwhisper. Out. Of. This."

"You wouldn't hurt an expectant queen would you?" Scarletpool meowed. Redfeather recoiled in shock. "Yes I'm expecting. And they're yours Reddy-poo." She smiled maliciously.

Redfeather didn't miss the shock and hurt in Silentwhisper's eyes. "Look, Scarletpool, I never mated with you. You deserve to die you heartless… Heartless…"

"What? Fox got your tounge?" Scarletpool laughed "You can't even tell me how I'm a heartless thing! What a pity." Scarletpool lunged and landed squarely on Silentwhisper's clawed her stomach and whispered something to her. Silentwhisper clawed her sister's shoulders so she would let go. Redfeather Stepped infrount of the bleeding She-cat.

"You heartless monster! Leave! You have done enough damage!" Redfeather screeched and the whole forest went silent. Redfeather's paws were drenched in blood. Scarletpool scurried in the direction of camp.

* * *

**Scarletpool's POV (YAY im changing POVs!)**

_I'll make him pay. _Scarletpool thought._ I will. I can't even believe she thought I was carrying his kits! Shadowheart will be so impressed. He doesn't even know I'm carrying his kits!_

Scarletpool almost arrived at camp. _Time to fool everyone._

A dark tabby She-cats's spirit wreathed around her. _Go and make the Dark Forest proud my love._

_I will. _She answered back.

Scarletpool burst into the clearing, flanks heaving and covered with leaves, thorns, grass, water, and blood. Everyone turned to her in surprise. "Help… Redfeather… Lake…. Killing…" Scarletpool gave one heave to look super tired. "Silentwhisper."

**I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY OMG 3 IMMA CONTINUE. MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE**


	16. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU SIENABLAZE88 FOR BEING THE ONLY REVIEWER LAST CHAPTER WITH SNOW. PLEASE REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES :D**

**Sienablaze88: She didn't do anything… But it gets better don't worry. **

**Snowthewhitewolf: This chapter will be longer I swear! DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR SPEAR D:**

**NOW TO THE CHAPTER MAGICAL UNICORNS**

_**Chapter 15 – Disaster and Doom**_

Scarletpool dramaticly fell to her paws. The queens gathered around the expectant queen as Jayfeather shoved through. "Medicine cat coming through!"

"Medicine cat apprentice coming through!" Briarlight copied Jayfeather.

The Medicine cats looked at me. I kept acting as I was weak and hoped they were buying it. Brairlight was but I wasn't so sure so I kept playing the images of pain in my head, and he started to become concerned.

"Can you stand?" Briarlight asked concerned. I nodded and tried to stand, but wobbled. Daisy instantly came over and let me lean on her shoulder. Cinderheart joined her on the other side as I half stumbled, and half walked to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather handed me a paw full of herbs and ordered me to eat them. I chewed on the bitter tasting herbs and fell into deep sleep.

_We're winning Maggottail, the plan is working._

_Good. _A cracky voice responded.

* * *

Redfeather bent over Silentwhisper "You'll be ok, ill get some leaves to press onto your stomach." He was panicking to find leaves because she was bleeding heavily. Silentwhisper barely twitched as he placed the leaves on her stomach.

Just then, Bramblestar, Cherrynose, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Berrynose burst into the rocky clearing. "Oh thank Starclan-" Redfeather started but they surrounded the cats.

"We know what happened Redfeather, step away from my daughter, murderer!" Cherrynose growled. Mousewhisker put his tail in front of her to make sure she didn't move, but he was clearly angry.

Silentwhisper opened her eyes to say _that's not true!_ Berrynose was confused, and Bramblestar sat there in his own thoughts.

"Berrynose, Poppyfrost, take him away to my den." They nodded and dragged him away from SIlentwhisper. His wounds shot onfire but he tried to claw his way back to her.

"No please! I can explain! It started with..." He trailed off as he was pulled through the undergrowth and Silentwhisper was nowhere in sight.

As they arrived at camp, many gave him shocked glances, but most were glares. Even Briarlight was glaring at him. _Oh Starclan, what did Scarletpool say?_

Berrynose and Poppyfrost threw him into the Leader's den and sat outside on guard. Redfeather peered outside of the den to see Silentwhisper be rushed into the medicine cat den. Bramblestar started striding to his den so Redfeather smoothed his fur and brushed off the thorns. His pelt was smooth by the time Bramblestar arrived.

"So what happened Redfeather?" Bramblestar asked, "It's ok Redfeather, I don't believe either side right now." _Well that's a relief._

Redfeather poured out everything. From Lakeheart getting her warrior name to Scarletpool ruthlessly attacking Silentwhisper. To The heart Silentwhisper drew, and Scarlentpool telling him she's expecting. "And now I'm charged for murder." Redfeather sobbed. Bramblestar ordered Berrynose to get Squirrelflight.

"Son, I believe you. That's the only person you need to persuade." Redfeather cuddled with Bramblestar as he licked my forehead soothingly.

As soon as Squirrelflight entered, she saw Redfeather and sat by him. "Honey I don't believe those rumors. I know you've been padding after her for moons. Scarletpool's just, jealous." He could hardly hear anything. He was so amazed that his parents believed that he didn't realize Scarletpool entered the den.

"Bramblestar! Jayfeather wants you!" She said, interrupting us.

"I'm coming!" Bramblestar padded out of the den. The guards thought it was their queue to leave so they padded over to the gossiping cluster.

"Say goodbye to you mother Redfeather." Before he could respond, she leapt effortlessly onto Squirrelflight and clawed ferouchiously. Before he could do anything, Squirrelflight was dead. Scarletpool cleaned her paws and left the den.

Redfeather sat there, sobbing. Nothing was right anymore. Nothing. Scarletpool was a murderer, pregnant. Mom was dead, and dad still loves me, _Right?_

Bramblestar padded into the den and saw Squirrelflight. He also saw Redfeather sobbing. "Redfeather, come on." Bramblestar sobbed, "Address the clan with me."

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath highrock for a clan meeting." The cats formed under the rock excited, but only to see the dull look in Bramblestar's eyes.

"Squirrelflight is dead." Bramblestar dully meowed. "The scent of Scarletpool was found all over her." Yowls of protest followed his words. "I sniffed it myself! Do you deny the word of the leader?" Silence met his words as fury blazed in his eyes. "Redfeather, explain."

Redfeather explained the whole story by the lake. Every cat seemed to start understanding. The kits and elders started listening more intently._ They won't Believe Scarletpool now!_

"That's not true!" Redfeather turned to see Scarletpool yowling.

Silentwhisper padded forward. She wrote in front to the highledge; _Redfeather is telling the truth. _

"See? I'm not lying!" Redfeather meowed. Pure silent shock followed his words.

"Scarletpool, once your kits become apprentices, you will be exiled." Bramblestar meowed. "From now you will be in the nursery and you can't do anything but make dirt. Someone will accompany you everywhere you go." Scarletpool was shocked at his words. _Serves you right._

"You must tell one of the queens that you want to leave so they can escort you." Bramblestar finished. "On the brighter side of things, three kits have reached their sixth moon." Sqeals of excitement erupted by the nursery. "Redfeather go down." Bramblestar whispered. He nodded and leapt off the highledge."

"Heatherkit, Firekit, and Spottedkit please step forward." They eagerly wanted to get their mentors. "Heatherkit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Heatherpaw. Millie." She looked up with pride. "You have proved many times over, and I hope you pass on your determination and hardworking to young Heatherpaw." Millie touched Heatherpaw as they both were about to burst with excitement.

"Firekit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw. Foxleap" Firepaw didn't look excited at all. "Squirrelflight has taught you well," Redfeather could tell he was trying not to cry "And I hope you pass on her skills to Firepaw."

"Spottedkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Spottedpaw. Hazeltail,"

Before Bramblestar could continue Spottedpaw burst out "Yes! Hazeltail is my mentor!" Purrs of amusement filled the clearing. Lionblaze and Cinderheart were purring loudest.

"I hope you pass on your great hunting skills and your sweetness onto Spottedpaw." Bramblestar meowed. Cats started breaking into groups but Bramblestar Meowed "I have one more announcement." The heads turned back to Bramblestar. "I say these words before Squirrelflight so she can hear and approve of my choice." Bramblestar searched the clearing to lock gazes with a tom. "Thornclaw will be the new deputy of thunderclan." Thornclaw was comepletely shocked. But he padded forward and sat by Bramblestar. "The meeting is over!"

Shadowheart padded over to Redfeather. "It's all your fault that Scarletpool has to be exciled." He growled.

"Scarletpool murdered our mother! It's like saying you don't care for mom." Redfeather saw the shock and hurt in his face. Redfeather just padded away. He didn't care. _It's your fault! It's your fault! That's all they say. Maybe I should just leave. Escape it all._

**This is a 3 page long chapter so yeah I made it longer :D This was a bad ending I got to say :/**


	17. Chapter 16

**I know there are more people who could review. I have about 1.7k views and only 33 reviews. I'm disappointed guys D:**

**Snowthewhitewolf: AHHH THE BEETLE IS ARMED! Luckily I have my pepper spray! *sprays the beetle and it lies dead* whew! That was close!**

**BACK TO THE STOREE MY FAIRY TAILS**

_**Chapter 16 – Opression and Depression, love…**_

"Wait Redfeather!" Shadowheart called out but his brother already disappeared into the forest. He gave chase on his brother. Redfeather was heading straight to the Shadowclan border!

Shadowheart leapt onto Redfeather, tail lengths from the border. "Let me go!" Redfeather lamely clawed at him, but it was no use. Shadowheart had all his limbs held down so neither could move.

"If it wasn't for me you would have been shreaded by a Shadowclan patrol!" Shadowheart hissed. Redfeather glanced around at his surroundings, seeing the stream and the Shadowclan pines looming ominously close. The shock in his eyes turned to terror at the thought of the word 'shredded.'

_Well, should I kill him? Scarletpool is going to have his kits… _"Shadowheart! Let. Me. GO!" and with that said Redfeather threw him off. "You can have Scarletpool." He growled "I know you want to hurt me I've seen you mumble it around camp."

"You're going to have kits with her," Shadowheart snarled "She's going to have your kits. I asked her myself."

"Some she-cats lie for attention Shadowheart," Redfeather meowed "Scarletpool lies about everything. I don't know the father of the kits either, but I know it isn't me. I never would mate with a fox-heart like her."

"We'll work together? But-but we haven't spoken in moons!" Shadowheart meowed, confused.

"You're my brother! We have to be together at some point!" Redfeather meowed and licked his forehead "Mouse-brain."

* * *

"Quick! To the nursery!" Daisy meowed. She had gone through this routine long enough as Redfeather could tell. Shadowheart was panicking, like any father would. _Starclan came to his dreams he said, _Redfeather thought _they told him he was the real father. I couldn't believe my ears! My brother was a father! _He looked at the nursery as Wolfkit and Howlkit were shooed out.

_You'll be a father too some day, _Redfeather shook his head as Jayfeather went into the nursery. _Stop it! I just want to be leader! Wait, Leader? _Redfeather was in a war with himself. _I'm confusing myself!_

After what felt like moons, the kits were delivered. But something felt odd. Something was wrong. Redfeather burst into the nursery to see Scarletpool on her side, flanks heaving. Three kits nuzzled her at her flank.

A fourth kit made its way into the world, but it was comepletely still. Briarlight came over and licked it, but it didn't do anything. The tom was stillborn. Scarletpool weaped like any mother would as Shadowheart entered the nursery. He mumbled something to her and she stopped crying.

"How about we name them?" Shadowheart suggested. She nodded and pointed her tail at the stillborn tom.

"His name should be Coldkit. I don't want him to be not named when he joins Starclan." Tears welled in both of their eyes and the went on naming the kits. Palekit was named for his Pale coat, Mousekit was named for her mother's identical coat. And Silverkit was named for her Silver pelt. Her coat had black stripes oddly. Silver and black. Who would have thought?

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's words rang throughout the hollow. _Their apprentince ceremony! I completely forgot! _Wolfkit and Howlkit padded out of the nursery with smiles on their faces. Howlkit did his best to keep his excitement in, but Wolfkit just bounced everywhere! She was eventually scolded by Dovewing.

"Two kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Howlkit, Wolfkit, please come forward." The kits bounced up with excitement "Howlkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Howlpaw. Blossemfall." The she-cat looked up with pride "You will mentor Howlpaw. I hope you pass on your courage and creativity on to Howlpaw." The two touched noses, equally excited.

"Wolfkit, from this moment on you will be known as Wolfpaw. Redfeather," I looked up with complete shock. _I'm a mentor? Wow!_ "You are an excellent son and a great warrior. I hope you pass on your kind spirit and great hunting skills onto Young Wolfpaw." As soon as he was done speaking the young apprentice shot forward and collided with my nose. I laughed and we touched noses more gently this time.

"Wolfpaw! Howlpaw! Wolfpaw! Howlpaw!" Everyone chanted and Wolfpaw looked around, excited.

"We already made nests for you!" Firepaw meowed to Wolfpaw.

She ducked her head, embarresed. "You didn't have to Firepaw!"

He nudged her gently "I did it anyways." They locked gazes for a moment, but then Firepaw tore away and joined Heatherpaw and Spottedpaw.

"So now what? Are we going to explore the territory? Can we go hunt? Patrol? Swim? I heard Cinderheart can swim! And can we-"

"Wolfpaw, stop or we'll have you clean the elders den." She shut her mouth quicly but was shaking from holding in her questions. "We are going to explore the territory. So follow me and if you keep asking questions we will go straight back to camp, got it?" She nodded vigorously.

**LINE HERE**

Wolfpaw was practically dragging her paws as she arrived in camp. We had explored the whole territory, also, Redfeather taught her how to hunt birds. She had caught a Sparrow and a crow. Redfeather caught a plump pigion.

"Take your catches to the elder's den. I'll take mine to the nursery." She weakly nodded and mumbled something before heading to the elder's den.

Redfeather stopped by the fresh kill pile to grab a rabbit for Daisy.

They said thanks for the prey as Redfeather left the nursery. Redfeather looked around for his apprentice and spotted her leaving the elders den. He galloped to her in a few strides.

"Grab something from the pile, you deserve it." Her eyes lit up in the prospect of food and made a dash for the pile. She grabbed a robin and settled down by Howlpaw who was already eating.

The sun started going down and Redfeather settled in his nest. He thought of Wolfpaw sitting next to Howlpaw. He HAD to tell her soon about that they weren't related. The blackness of sleep over whelmed him after some moments.

**The next chapter is going to be a good one *rubs hands maliciously and grins***


	18. Chapter 17

**EDIT: oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't update! Everyone must be like "SCARLETPOOL POST THE NEW CHAPTER!" Well to be honest, I told myself to update but I didn't. ive been busy lately by my birthday (68 cat years! WOOHOO!), weddings, my second cousin's b day party (he's one :D), and friend's birthday parties. Im sorry! SO SORRY**

**Thanks for the reviews! MOST REVIEWS ON A CHAPTER YAY! *throws confetti***

**Snowthewhitewolf: *gratefully accepts medal* thanks! And here *tosses a pink spray bottle* for your large beetle needs. **

**(Guest) Darkwolfscourge: Thank you! And Wolfpaw is one of my friend's ocs so she was going to be on anyways. :D**

**(Guest) Snowtail: Thank you for Reviewing! And you can probably tell who Redfeather's mate is. XD**

**BACK TO THE STOREE *rubs hands maliciously***

_**Chapter 17 – Secrets once buried**_

"Mouse feels you, Rabbit hears you. Remember it." Redfeather was sitting in front of Wolfpaw, instructing how to hunt bigger prey. Her muscles rippled under her thin Leaf-bare coat. She had gotten significantly better at climbing trees than all the apprentices. They were all impressed that she could almost get to the top of the sky oak! Sure, she sprained her paw getting down, but even Thornclaw was impressed!

"Got it." She looked up at the sky. "Can we train with Firepaw?" He could already tell she started liking him. Everyone could.

"No he's going to do his assessment today remember?" Wolfpaw just stared sadly at Redfeather. He wasn't trying to hurt her but she needs to live without him for more than a day! But he still looked at her sympathetically.

"Why does everyone stare at me sympathetically? I don't need sympathy! I'm a regular Thunderclan cat!" Redfeather looked at her, surprised.

"Let's go back and hunt for the kits." Wolfpaw just looked at him with growing curiosity. He ignored her curiosity and spotted a rabbit fat enough to fill all the bellies of the queens.

* * *

"Blossemfall I need to talk to you." She looked up and nodded. She passed the rest of her sparrow to Sandstorm and sat by Redfeather.

"What is it Redfeather?" She kept staring into space.

"We need to tell Howlpaw and Wolfpaw that they're not related." She just blankly nodded and responded with a grunt.

"Ok by then." She dismissed herself before he could say anything else.

_Wow. You're never talking to me ever again. _

Redfeather's paws guided him to the apprentice den where he saw Wolfpaw sitting in the corner, stripping a leaf alone. Heatherpaw and Spottedpaw just shoved her aside as if she wasn't there. She hissed and continued looking at the leaf.

"Heatherpaw, Spottedpaw. You know I can still get your cerimonies canceled if you act that way to my apprentice." They looked up from teasing Wolfpaw and sprinted out of the den while apologizing.

"Leave me alone." Wolfpaw lamely meowed.

"I need to talk to you. And I'll show you some battle moves." Wolfpaw just dragged herself to her paws.

"Fine. Meet you there I have to make dirt." Redfeather nodded and padded out in the direction of the sandy hollow.

A couple sun-glows pass and Wolfpaw enters the Sandy hollow. "What."

"Who are your parents?" Redfeather asked. She looked up bewildered.

"Dovewing and Bumblestripe. The best ever!" Redfeather shook his head.

"Howlpaw isn't your brother Wolfpaw. Dovewing had two kits. Howlkit and Lakekit. Lakekit died of Greencough and that's where you arrived. Smokey was trying to take you to Thunderclan but he died from Crowfeather." She shook her head as if she thought it was a dream. But she was still awake. "I killed Crowfeather and Dovewing took you in."

"No wonder everyone hates me. I'm just the kit of rouges." Wolfpaw looked up with tears racing down her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"You were too young to understand." Redfeather tried to comfort her but she just ran back to camp.

* * *

**Wolfpaw's POV**

Wolfpaw ran straight into the apprentice den to find Firepaw stitting down in her usual corner. She just chocked down her tears and took the other corner. Firepaw must have heard her little sound and instantly looked up. She could see him looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Wolfpaw what's wrong?" Wolfpaw just started weeping again. _It hurts… _"You can tell me anything you know? I'm your best friend you know?"

"My only friend too." Wolfpaw weeped again as she felt a soft tail brush her back fur.

"Heatherpaw and Spottedpaw are jealous. They even told me. They don't have your deep grey-blue eyes or your soft grey pelt dappled with sunshine as you move around camp." Firepaw put his face in front of hers making her head go straight up. "But I can tell it's not the only thing bothering you. What's wrong?"

"Doverwing and B-bumblestripe a-a-aren't my r-real parents." She managed to choke out before crying again. Firepaw just looked at her, bewildered.

"If they aren't your parents, why do they love you?" That got her attention. "They love and care for you as if they were your own kit. I didn't even know that he wasn't your father! You have a gray pelt like Bumblestripes!"

"Everyone knows I'm a rouge kit. That's why they hate me so much. Just leave me alone, _Thunderclan cat."_ Firepaw sadly stared at her eyes and left the den. _Now I have no friends. Great job moron._

**;-; so sad D: **


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm posting more chapters now :3 sorry for the long wait again!**

**BACK TO THE STOREE MY MAGICAL RAINBOWS**

_**Chapter 18 – **_

Wolfpaw returned from the fresh kill pile to sit with her brot- _no, Howlpaw _– and talk about training.

"Wolfpaw! Blossemfall taught me the twist-leap today!" Howlpaw meowed excitedly.

"Redfeather just taught me the Lightning strike! It was so cool! Heatherpaw was so surprised from her hunt." Howlpaw gave a hefty laugh.

"Mabye you should hunt cats from now on!" Wolfpaw couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I think I'm going to as Redfeather if we can go hunting today. I really want to catch a pheasant."

"Ah, you're always going for the big prey now huh? See ya!" Howlpaw waved his tail as I padded away to sit by Redfeather.

Before I could talk to Redfeather, he turned to me, "We're going on a border patrol with Thornclaw, and then I'll teach you the last of the battle moves in the tunnels." He gave me a sharp look as if saying _don't ask to hunt today. We're on a patrol._

"Let's go!" Thornclaw yelled as the last hunting patrol left. Thornclaw, Redfeather, Sorreltail, and I got together and left through the thorn tunnel.

* * *

"Wolfpaw, this is how you mark a border." Thornclaw rubbed his paws together and left his scent by the stream. "Now you."  
I copied Thornclaw and sure enough, Thunderclan scent was left.

"Good job Wolfpaw," Thornclaw meowed. "Now I'll go to the west side of the stream and mark the scent. Redfeather, you mark in the middle."

I continued to mark the border. After a little I looked up to see a strange calico in the distance. He looked like a couple moons younger than me. He turned his head to look me in the eye. I shook my head and continued to mark the border.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled. Scarletpool hearded her kits out of the nursery with the watchful daisy by her side. Cats soon flooded out of the dens to create a sea.

"Firepaw, Heatherpaw, and Spottedpaw, please step forward." Heatherpaw and spottedpaw leapt forward with excitement. Firepaw was just, padding up slowly, as if he didn't want to be a warrior. "Millie, Hazeltail, and Foxleap, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?"

The three warriors nodded, while Foxleap hesitated.

"I , Bramblestar, Leader of Thunderclan, look down at these three apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them a warrior in their turn. Firepaw, Spottedpaw, and Heatherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Spottedpaw and Heatherpaw shouted as Firepaw mumbled "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I grant you your warrior names. Heatherpaw, you will be now known as Heatherflight. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior. Spottedpaw, you will be now known as Spottedheart. Starclan honors you for your patience and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior. Firepaw," Firepaw didn't look happy at ALL _I wonder if I made him mad… _"You will be now known as Firewing. Starclan honors your wisdom and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

"Spottedheart! Firewing! Heatherflight! Spottedheart! Firewing! Heatherflight!" Everyone chorused in yowls and shouts.

Redfeather headed towards me. "Training tomorrow. Got it?" I nodded and padded to the apprentice den. _It will be much colder in here without Firewing… _I thought _But I still have Howlpaw._

As if on cue, Howlpaw entered the den. "Hey, it's kind of cold since its leaf-bare, wanna share a nest?"

"Sure! I feel bad for the three warriors. They have to sit in leaf-bare!" Howlpaw laughed as we collected our moss together.

"The good thing is that we won't have to starve anymore since new-leaf is right around the corner."

"New-leaf brings kits," Wolfpaw meowed "I wonder is my mentor is going to have kits with Silentwhisper."

"Yeah. I wonder," Howlpaw meowed as he settled down for the night. "Are you planning on having kits with Firewing?" He asked unexpectedly.

Heat flooded my pelt "well, um… Maybe?" He just laughed.

"Everyone can tell you're after him Wolfie." He meowed, "He likes you too, but he talks about being a medicine cat."

I looked at him shocked "Didn't you see how unhappy he was at his apprentice ceremony? How he wanted to not be at his warrior ceremony?" Howlpaw questioned.

"N-no…" Howlpaw laid his tail across her back

"Let's sleep, it's almost moon-high." Howlpaw quickly meowed, not wanted to upset me anymore.

I settled down with my back against Howlpaw's and drifted into deep sleep.

**WHO SAW THAT FIREWING WANTED TO BE A MEDICINE CAT? I DID Cx**

**Redfeather: You're the autheress, of course you knew**

**Me: NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION REDFEATHER SHUT UP**

**Redfeather: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Redfeather: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Redfeather: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Redfeather: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Redfeather: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Redfeather: No**

**Me: Yes. We're wasting text!**

**Redfeather: Still I say no**


End file.
